Burn It To The Ground
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Ah, porque o juiz e seu seguidor não iriam apenas recolher almas. Iriam tentá-las com vícios, com perdição e com maldade. Talvez alguns se salvassem, outros não. Yaoi. Radamanthys e Valentine.
1. Chapter 1

**BURN IT TO THE GROUND**

ShiryuForever94

Yaoi, MxM relationship, CDZ, Saint Seiya, Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, Songfic (Burn It To The Ground – Nickelback)

Advertências: Tortura, vícios, embriaguez.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Ah, porque o juiz e seu seguidor não iriam apenas recolher almas. Iriam tentá-las com vícios, com perdição e com maldade. Talvez alguns se salvassem, outros não

Beta-Reader: Akane Mitsuko

Dedicatória: Presente de Sete Anos para Akane Mitsuko

Ouça a música, ela é parte integrante da fanfic, uma vez que é uma songfic.

**BURN IN TO THE GROUND**

O inferno fervilhava. Ânimos ainda mais letais, vozes mais altas, cosmos ascendentes, olhares de fúria, luxúria, intensa atividade.

O sangue escorria pelas fendas, pela terra, pelas pedras, um festim feito de comiseração, pecados e dor.

O Halloween estava apenas começando, trinta e um de outubro e, no momento, estavam todos os seres do inferno se reunindo para comemorar também o aniversário do perigoso e mortal Kyoto de Wyvern, que fora no dia 30 de outubro, mas isso era apenas um detalhe. A grande comemoração seria o Halloween, e já haviam começado a festejar o fato de poderem subir à terra e se misturarem com os humanos. Seria uma grande colheita para Hades.

Pessoas normais e calmas podiam se tornar muito exibicionistas e dadas a excessos no Halloween. Não era mais uma festa infantil, mas havia comemorações, bebida, muita bebida e alguns levavam a comemoração a outros níveis realizando rituais satânicos e orgias sexuais inenarráveis.

Terreno fértil para os espectros se divertirem com os vícios dos humanos, as fraquezas, as dores, os lamentos. E o melhor de tudo, não precisavam de fantasias, suas súrplices já eram aterrorizantes o bastante, suas almas negras já impunham mal estar e medo.

Não que fossem intrinsecamente ruins, mas os espectros não tinham piedade, acostumados que estavam a lidar com o lixo dos "santos" humanos.

Festivais de assombração, encontros de gente que se dizia com poderes psíquicos, festas regadas a doses nada prudentes de álcool. É, os humanos sabiam mesmo se perder em vícios, medos, torturas e pensamentos nada bons.

Era o dia de Samhain, marcava a chegada do inverno. Na antiguidade, era a data dos druidas executarem seus rituais em que um caldeirão simbolizava a abundância. Temporada sagrada de superstição e de conjurações de espíritos. Ou seja, haveria data mais perfeita para ceifadores de almas perdidas que o Halloween?

Para os druidas, 31 de outubro era a noite em que Samhain voltava com os espíritos dos mortos. Eles precisavam ser apaziguados ou os vivos seriam enganados. Acendiam-se enormes fogueiras nos topos das colinas para afugentar os espíritos maus e aplacar os poderes sobrenaturais que controlavam os processos da natureza. Era ocasião de infligir danos às propriedades, e consentir que se praticassem atos diabólicos não tolerados noutras épocas do ano.

Perdição.

Não em todos os lugares, nem em todas as famílias, mas para os fracos de caráter, viciados, perdidos em suma, era a época perfeita. E mais perfeita ainda se fosse uma colheita agradável a Hades e seus súditos.

O deus do submundo conhecia bem as entranhas da maldade. Ele era perito em saber que a humanidade evoluía, mas involuía e se perdia vezes sem conta. Era hora de libertar seus súditos para uma boa limpeza, aproveitando um período em que se misturariam com facilidade entre os habitantes do tal "mundo civilizado". A crença não era que bruxas, fantasmas, espíritos, fadas, e duendes saíam para prejudicar as pessoas? Será que pensavam que quem os prejudicava, realmente, eram eles mesmos, os humanos?

Era um dia de máscaras e fantasias. Bem, nesse dia as máscaras eram visíveis, mas talvez não tão boas quanto a hipocrisia do homem que se dizia santo e escolhia garotas ou garotos abaixo de quatorze anos para sua cama, talvez não tão boas quanto o senhor antiquado que a todos julgava enquanto procurava alívio entre os lençóis de jovens rapazes ou de travestis, nem chegava perto de máscaras que enganavam sobre o caráter, a bondade, a decência e o comportamento "ilibado" de alguns.

Hades gargalhou em seu trono vendo algumas cenas do "andar de cima". Alguns grupos envolvidos com magia negra e bruxaria também usavam máscaras para "criar uma ligação" com o mundo dos espíritos. Em breve aqueles que sacrificavam animais e pessoas inocentes teriam que ver que o terror não usava máscaras e que o julgamento de Minos não precisava de enfeites.

O Senhor Supremo do Submundo não tinha religião, apenas conduta. Suspirou pensando que no passado não apenas os católicos durante as atrocidades da Santa Inquisição, mas também os seguidores de Lutero, durante a selvagem perseguição aos anabatistas, e os calvinistas em sua feroz intolerância, promoveram barbaridades e injustiças com a desculpa de estarem em "Guerra Santa".

"Guerra Santa?" Hades falou sozinho. Guerra Santa plena de pecados, isso sim... Adorava a capacidade humana de criar mentiras e armadilhas para dar vazão à sua cobiça, ódio, preconceito e inveja. Era impressionante. Que dizer das supostas bruxas de Salém e de tantos outros lugares? Quantas idosas inocentes haviam sido sacrificadas por corresponderem ao estereótipo de bruxa malvada? Que dizer da Europa, onde a figura de feiticeira era correspondente a moças lindas, porém perversas? Como se beleza fosse pecado. O que para muitos humanos arruinados de raiva e inveja talvez fosse. Muitas adolescentes e jovens haviam sido mortas por conta de sua aparência.

Hades finalmente convocou seus juízes e todos os seus espectros para uma reunião em Giudecca. Disse-lhes, novamente, que não era um deus injusto e que não deveriam, jamais, ceifar as almas não marcadas por ele, Hades. O bom de lidar com seres infernais era que beleza, dinheiro, posição social, nada disso importava, pois o humano era pó, apenas um amontoado de carbono que seria devolvido a seu lugar: pó. As almas? Ah, algumas seriam levadas para descanso, outras aprenderiam da pior maneira nos círculos do inferno que o que se faz a si ou aos demais é objeto de julgamento e pena.

Enfim, era hora de irem.

Subiram todos eles, para todos os lugares onde houvesse Halloween, pois essa era a noite deles.

Radamanthys seguiu com Valentine justamente para Salém, onde haveria múltiplas festas e maluquices. Não que todo mundo fosse vil, mas era nessas ocasiões que muitos inúteis, falsos, traidores, maldosos, podiam se mesclar com os ditos homens de bem e dar vazão a algumas psicoses.

Não demorou muito.

Um bar. Bonito, cheio de espelhos, álcool à vontade, músicas um tanto diferentes. Um sorriso vil na boca de alguns, corpos se mesclando num festim.

"Bebidas." Radamanthys vestia um impecável terno preto como a noite sem estrelas a que estava acostumado no meikai. Olhos de águia, talvez melhor dizer de dragão, vasculhando o território. Iria levar muitos dali, podia ver a marca de Hades em almas já tão negras que nem pareciam de humanos.

Valentine ouvira seu senhor, mestre e amante, e pegou dois uísque duplos. Precisavam se mesclar naquele lugar.

E fazer surgir a tentação...

Ah, porque o juiz e seu seguidor não iriam apenas recolher almas. Iriam tentá-las com vícios, com perdição e com maldade. Talvez alguns se salvassem, outros não.

Embriaguez. Era tão visível em pelo menos metade dos que estavam ali que Wyvern sorriu para Valentine vendo os movimentos trôpegos, os corpos sem juízo, conduzidos por mentes imersas em álcool. Ações sem medir consequências, palavras em vozes engroladas, atitudes impensadas.

"Pelo visto alguns cairão no poço sem nem precisar de convite." Valentine murmurou demorando tudo que podia para beber o líquido âmbar que tinha em seu copo. Não era muito forte para bebida e, perto do uísque que Radamanthys costumava servir, aquele era horrível.

"Sim, bastará abrirmos o caminho. Não é de todo mau que estejam sem nem saber o que fazem. Talvez confundam o meikai com uma alucinação induzida por álcool." Wyvern virou de uma vez a dose dupla e um esgar de ardência apareceu em seu rosto esculpido em formas anglo-saxônicas. "Bebida horrível. Quero meus bons uísques escoceses."

Um sorrisinho maroto surgiu no rosto do ruivo espectro de harpia. Radamanthys não era enjoado com muita coisa, mas com seu uísque, era. "O que gostaria de beber, posso tentar arrumar." Valentine perguntou solícito.

"Não vamos nos demorar aqui. Não se preocupe." O juiz do inferno observou mais um pouco as pessoas ao redor. Notou o assédio indevido de um "cavalheiro" a uma moça que não parecia muito feliz de estar ali e riu. "Luxúria. Vaidade. Vá contando, vamos encontrar todos os pecados por aqui."

"Só pelo nível de embriaguez da maioria já podíamos apenas recolhê-los e ir embora." Harpia desistiu de sua bebida e viu o Kyoto virar outra dose dupla. Aquele inglês derrubava qualquer um em se tratando de beber... Era impressionante. "Ei, não disse que a bebida estava ruim?"

"Estou apenas aquecendo a garganta. Vamos trabalhar. E me lembre de lavar meu estômago depois de tomar essa droga. Péssimo uísque, mas é o que tem aqui. Prepare-se, não vai ser bonito." Um sorriso sardônico e o juiz começou a andar por entre as mesas, observando os marcados por Hades por haverem cometido atos nefandos. Não que seu senhor fosse um ceifeiro da morte, mas havia muitos que morreriam naquela noite e era apenas recolher os restos.

_**Well it's midnight, damn right,**_

_**Bem é meia-noite, maldita certeza**_

_**We're wound up too tight**_

_**Estamos machucados e estamos apertados**_

_**I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just beat me**_

_**Eu tenho o punho cheio de uísque a garrafa me atacou**_

_**That shit makes me bad shit crazy**_

_**Essa merda me faz mal, merda maluca**_

_**We've got no fear, no doubt, all-in, balls out**_

_**Não temos medo, sem dúvida, tudo dentro, com as bolas fora**_

Valentine observou o jeito de andar e o olhar frio de Radamanthys. Viu-o encostar a mão em um bêbado que falava sozinho e a alma daquele homem era suja, era podre. Um pedófilo. É… Ver essas coisas não era agradável. O corpo sem vida tombou para a frente na mesa e Radamanthys segurou a alma pelo pescoço, os olhos arregalados daquele que teria muito o que sofrer no meikai.

"Pegue, Minos vai gostar desse." Radamanthys atirou para Harpia o ser invisível aos demais naquele antro e voltou a andar. Encostou-se numa parede suja e suspirou.

Valentine apenas prendeu a alma com seu cosmo, ele ficaria meio que pairando, atordoado, acima de sua cabeça, como um balão de hélio. Somente os espectros viam e ouviam aquelas almas. O tal pedófilo começou sua cantilena de medo e dor, sendo completamente ignorado.

A noite foi avançando e mais almas foram sendo capturadas. Radamanthys já tomara mais alguns uísques e parecia meio ébrio, mas não cabia a Valentine dizer ao juiz quando ele deveria parar. Ainda mais que agora as almas presas ao corpo do espectro de Harpia já totalizavam mais de dez e o murmúrio delas estava começando a incomodar um pouco.

Meia noite.

O festim do diabo iria começar.

* * *

Nota: deixei de publicar esta fanfiction no ffnet embora tenha sido publicada em janeiro deste ano. Achei o tema um pouco pesado e geralmente minhas oneshot não recebem comentários, afinal já estão completas. Assim sendo, parti-a em dois pedaços. Boa leitura.


	2. Chapter 2

**BURN IT TO THE GROUND**

**FINAL**

ShiryuForever94

Yaoi, MxM relationship, CDZ, Saint Seiya, Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, Songfic (Burn It To The Ground – Nickelback)

Advertências: Tortura, vícios, embriaguez.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Ah, porque o juiz e seu seguidor não iriam apenas recolher almas. Iriam tentá-las com vícios, com perdição e com maldade. Talvez alguns se salvassem, outros não

Beta-Reader: Akane Mitsuko

Dedicatória: Presente de Sete Anos para Akane Mitsuko

Ouça a música, ela é parte integrante da fanfic, uma vez que é uma songfic.

**FINAL**

Não tardou a aparecerem seres saídos do submundo, das fossas abissais eternas da perdição, espíritos antigos e malvados, torturadores, sanguessugas e sanguinários. Apenas Radamanthys e Valentine viam os entes travestidos de humanos entrarem e começarem sua dança de persuasão e morte.

"Creio que nosso trabalho vai aumentar, meu caro Valentine. Quer reforços?" Radamanthys continuava passeando entre as mesas, encostando sua mão poderosa em alguns que logo tombavam mortos. Por que ninguém percebia? Porque logo que o Kyoto "matava" alguém, um exército de pequenos demônios tomava posse do corpo perdido ali e o levava, como se uma marionete fosse, deixando-o em algum lugar para ser achado pelos demais humanos. Afinal de contas, precisaria haver funerais...

A grande maioria jamais mereceria sequer um segundo olhar do Juiz de Wyvern. Para ele eram a definição de restos humanos.

"Não preciso de ajuda no momento. Obrigado. Apenas tente não enlouquecer as pessoas que não devem morrer." Valentine suspirou fundo. Algumas vezes, quando Radamanthys era agressivo demais com seu cosmo, ou quando queria se divertir, encarava almas humanas quase inocentes e deixava-as ver o horror que era o cosmo roxo de perdição. Muitos enlouqueciam ou tinham pesadelos que duravam meses.

"Não tire minha diversão. Não há tantos inocentes assim no mundo... Vejam quem chegou, a coisa vai ficar boa." Radamanthys indicou com o olhar os demônios mais perigosos das hordas do inferno...

Leviathans.

**_We're going off tonight_**

**_Vamos sair hoje à noite_**

**_To kick out every light_**

**_E nos esconder das luzes_**

**_Take anything we want_**

**_Tomar qualquer coisa que queiramos_**

**_Drink everything in sight_**

**_Beber tudo que estiver à vista_**

**_We're going till the world stops turning_**

**_Nós estamos indo até que o mundo pare de girar_**

**_While we burn it to the ground tonight_**

**_Quando nós queimarmos o chão hoje á noite_**

"Lembra dos estudos antigos, Valentine? Quem leva a alma dos pecadores para o inferno? Segundo alguns, somos nós os espectros. Somos os coletores, os únicos demônios com direito total de transitar entre os mundos."

Valentine arrepiou-se. Não gostava de ser chamado de demônio. Eram tantas mitologias, ideias, arcos e teorias feitas pelos humanos que o nome que lhes davam nem sempre era o mais acertado. Não, não gostava MESMO de ser chamado de demônio. "Sou um espectro, apenas isso."

Radamanthys gargalhou. "Sei que não gosta, mas pense assim, somos sombras vivas. Temos dentro de nós puro sofrimento e frieza. Não possuímos humanos, como demônios puros, não interferimos, quer dizer, não muito, apenas não fazemos distinção daqueles que caçamos com os que atravessam nosso caminho. Podemos matar de várias formas e nossa mera presença causa medo e sofrimento aos corações. Pode nos chamar como quiser, Valentine, somos seres infernais de qualquer jeito. E encontramos o amor um no outro, por mais incrível e sem lógica que isso possa parecer."

Harpia sorriu. Seu querido kyoto raramente se declarava. Era difícil ouvi-lo falar de amor, mas sabia que era amor o que sentiam juntos. Danação eterna podia ser mais fácil se você tivesse quem amar. Não ia discordar de seu senhor, mantinha os olhos no temível Leviatã que chegara. Ele era cruel. Iria trucidar quem quer que lhe desse vontade. "Pensei que os leviatãs estavam presos..."

"Não no Halloween... Nada mais apropriado, eles conduzem os homens à total heresia. Eu não ficaria no caminho deles se fosse você…"

Nem dez segundos se passaram e a morte começou a ceifar como nunca. Parecia um cenário de fim do mundo. Radamanthys nem mesmo estremecia com o sangue escorrendo, os gritos, a lamentação. Os que não eram pecadores caíam como que adormecidos aos pés dele e de Valentine enquanto o Leviatã e outros seres faziam um escabroso show de morte. As almas que ainda tinham salvação seriam poupadas. As outras...

Os gritos. A agonia. O fim.

**_We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling_**

**_Estamos gritando como demônios dançando a partir do teto_**

**_I got a fist full of fifties, the tequilia just hit me_**

**_Eu tenho um punhado dos anos 50 a Tequila apenas me abateu_**

**_We got no class, no taste,_**

**_Não temos nenhuma classe, nenhum sabor,_**

**_No shirt, shit faced_**

**_E nenhuma camisa, e merda na cabeça_**

**_We got'em lined up, shot down,_**

**_Nós começamos a atirar no chão_**

**_Firing back straight crown_**

**_E a coroa atirando de volta em nossa direção_**

"Não deviam estar aqui." O leviatã se aproximou de Radamanthys com a aparência horrenda, o hálito pútrido, o olhar sem vestígio de humanidade, piedade ou algum sentimento.

"Sou um juiz e vou aonde eu quiser." Foi a resposta fria e sem emoção do Kyoto.

"Radamanthys..." Valentine parou bem atrás do seu juiz, preocupado, os seres infernais não obedeciam tanto assim a Hades, não os das baixas esferas.

Um rosnar de ameaça e o imenso Leviatã ponderou se iria transformar aquele ser em migalhas. Poder ele tinha para isso. No entanto, sabia também que Hades não era brincadeira e que o Senhor do Submundo não gostava que ferissem seus súditos. "Você é muito abusado, mas vou perdoar, uma vez que está bêbado."

"Não estou bêbado!" Radamanthys andou em direção ao ser perigoso e oscilou. Mas que droga de uísque barato e sem qualidade havia tomado? Não costumava ficar tonto!

Valentine foi rápido e segurou o juiz, olhando de forma fria para o leviatã que sorria ironicamente. "Ele não sabe muito bem o que fala. Nós já estamos de saída." Temia que se um monstro daqueles resolvesse lutar, ou persegui-los, iriam ter seríssimos problemas. Um Kyoto era forte, mas lidar com os seres mais perigosos das baixas esferas poderia ser um imenso desgaste. Poderiam morrer... Sim, poderiam morrer.

Radamanthys tentou falar, mas o álcool realmente estava fazendo bem o seu trabalho. Não via nada direito. Sentiu-se atropelado por um exército de sanguessugas, sentia-se fraco e isso era raríssimo! Estava bêbado! Que monstruosa vergonha!

**_We're going off tonight_**

**_Vamos sair hoje à noite_**

**_To kick out every light_**

**_E nos esconder das luzes_**

**_Take anything we want_**

**_Tomar qualquer coisa que queiramos_**

**_Drink everything in sight_**

**_Beber tudo que estiver à vista_**

**_We're going till the world stops turning_**

**_Nós estamos indo até que o mundo pare de girar_**

**_While we burn it to the ground tonight_**

**_Quando nós queimarmos o chão hoje á noite_**

"Como eu disse, está bêbado. Você, que deve ser o lacaio dele, tire-o daqui. Estamos apenas começando. Creio que já cumpriram com o trabalho de vocês a julgar pelo pacote imenso de almas pairando em sua cabeça." Não era bonito, não era agradável, era um monstro que estava na terra saciando sua fome de horror, sangue e carne humana.

Valentine poderia ter se irritado, poderia ter feito muitas coisas, mas fez o que julgou o mais correto, segurou Radamanthys com firmeza e o conduziu de volta ao meikai.

"Quem disse que eu queria voltar?" Wyvern reclamou ligeiramente enquanto era colocado na sua cama, no castelo de pedras enegrecidas em que morava.

"Ninguém disse. A decisão cabia à parte sóbria de nós dois. Agora durma e recupere seu juízo. Você queria lutar com um Leviatã, Rada, ficou maluco? Poderia ser gravemente ferido, poderia sofrer danos intensos, poderia..." Não conseguiu terminar de falar porque o juiz apenas o puxou para si e o beijou na boca sem dar-lhe tempo para mais nada.

Valentine apenas suspirou e deitou em cima do corpo maior, acariciando quem tanto amava. Ele logo dormiria, mas não custava nada dar-lhe um pouco de carinho. E foi justamente o que aconteceu. Mais uns cinco minutos de diálogo sem muito sentido e o poderoso Wyvern adormeceu enroscado em Harpia.

O ruivo apenas se levantou, novamente vestiu sua súrplice e rumou para a primeira prisão, haveria muito trabalho a fazer.

De longe já se podia ouvir os lamentos, mas não durariam muito. Ninguém ficava fazendo barulho quando Minos ou Lune estavam julgando, ou poderia ser muito pior.

Quieto e discreto como era seu costume, Valentine aguardou diversos julgamentos, vendo vários dos rostos que havia encontrado na superfície. Não haveria piedade. Era tanta gente que Minos e Lune julgavam juntos, rapidamente, Balron estalando seu chicote e Minos lendo com voz monótona e fria as penas de cada um.

Diversos círculos do inferno. Harpia se perguntava se Dante realmente havia visitado o inferno, achava que sim. Não era importante. Havia apenas almas a serem punidas, torturadas pela eternidade e o meikai seria a última morada de um sem número de pobres coitados.

Tantos que se achavam poderosos, ricos, invencíveis.

Um esgar de desprezo nos lábios bem feitos do ruivo cipriota. Não havia tal poder no inferno, apenas danação. Traidores, drogados, bêbados, usurpadores, malévolas criaturas, todas elas teriam seu quinhão, só que ao contrário de uma bebedeira, não haveria um dia seguinte de ressaca e a cura.

Só haveria escuridão.

**_Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone_**

**_Tic tac como uma bomba relógio bebemos até a noite acabar_**

**_Well get you hands off of this glass, last call my Ass_**

**_Bem, tire a mão de cima desse copo, última chance coisa nenhuma_**

**_Weeelllll no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop_**

**_Nenhuma corrente ou cadeia vão me segurar_**

**_We got no friend, no doubt, all-in, balls out_**

**_Nós não temos amigos, e sem dúvida, com todas as bolas fora_**


End file.
